True Friends in Need
by Rebelbot
Summary: Timmy and Roger have a big secret in a form of a creature name Kicoma.


The bell rang as the kids scattered out of the school. Timmy and his friend Roger were the last to come out of the school.

"It's about time," Roger said, "I thought school would never end and let summer break begin."

Timmy didn't say anything at first until Roger waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh you say something?" Timmy said.

"Finally back," Roger said, "What are you thinking about that got you so space out?"

Timmy looked around to see if anyone was looking or listening before he spoke.

"Well I was thinking about Kicoma," Timmy whispered, "I'm worried about him."

"Worried about what?" Roger asked.

"About Dr. Zinco," Timmy said, "You know what last time we faced him."

"I haven't forgotten that," Roger said, "He kidnapped us in order to get to him; we barely escaped then if it wasn't for Kicoma."

"And ever since then Kicoma has been more protective of me and started following me everywhere," Timmy said, "That is why I'm worried."

"I see," Roger said, "But you can blame Kicoma for worrying and all."

"I know," Timmy said, "But it's hard enough keeping him a secret and hiding him with out him following me everywhere."

By this time they had already left the school ground and were heading home.

"Maybe we should check up on him." Roger said.

"Okay let's go," Timmy said as he took the lead.

They went to the out skirts of town until they reached a large cave hidden amongst the bushes and trees.

"Kicoma, Kicoma," Timmy shouted into the cave, "It's us Timmy and Roger."

A creature approached them from within the cave. It had a green color to it and purple strips to it. Its hands were blades as long as its body and its feet were three bladed toes. It also had three pairs of brown wings. Its helm and masks were sky blue along with an orb on its chest with a yellow ring.

"Hey Kicoma, how are you doing?" Timmy asked.

Kicoma growled happily as he nuzzled Timmy.

"I take that as an 'I'm fine'" Timmy said.

Kicoma then whined at Timmy as he sent a telepathic message to him.

"Translation," Roger said.

"Kicoma asking if I'm alright and if Dr. Zinco showed up yet," Timmy said and then spoke to Kicoma, "I'm fine and no we have not seen Dr. Zinco yet."

"I hope that stays that way." Roger said.

"I wouldn't count that Roger," Timmy said, "Dr. Zinco has a way of appearing when we least aspect him."

Little did he know that he will be proven right.

"Alright Kicoma we have to go," Timmy said.

Kicoma whined as he tried to follow Timmy and Roger.

"No Kicoma you have to stay," Timmy said and sighed, "I know you are worried about me and want to make sure I'm alright but you can't come with me since nobody is suppose to know anything about you; now stay."

Timmy left with Roger to go back to their homes leaving Kicoma alone at the cave. He knew Timmy was right about staying in hiding but he couldn't help it. Every since that time with Dr. Zinco Kicoma was determined to make sure it wouldn't happen again. He had to make sure that his friend is safe and that Dr. Zinco or anyone would never hurt him. But he didn't want Timmy to be mad at him but he had too. But getting into town without anyone seeing him could be tricky. Kicoma figured that he would go when it was dark and everyone was in their houses sleeping before he would attempt o go in.

Meanwhile……..

"So you think Kicoma will stay?" Roger asked.

"My guess is that he probably thinking of a way to get in," Timmy said.

"One of these days we have to put a leash on him and tie him to the cave wall to make him stay," Roger commented.

"Nay that wouldn't work for he would just cut it," Timmy said, "And besides I would never do that to Kicoma."

"Yeah I guess you are right," Roger said, "So what are you doing for your summer break."

When Timmy didn't respond Roger looked to where he was but see him. He looked around and saw him a few feet behind staring at the entrance of the local junkyard.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Roger when he approached him.

"Just thinking about when we found Kicoma two years back when he was just a baby," Timmy answered, "We found him here in the junkyard."

"Oh I remember that," Roger said, "Boy was he a handful to take care of."

It was true; Kicoma was a handful to take care of when he was a baby. It has been only be two years when the two friends found Kicoma. During that time Timmy and Roger wanted to explore the junkyard for it was rumored that something was haunting it. Strange noises could be heard at night and no one knew what it was. They had entered the junkyard at night in hopes that they would meet the creature. At first they didn't find anything and were starting to lose hope when they heard strange sounds coming from their right. When they looked it was then that they found Kicoma crying loudly. They tried everything to calm the little Kicoma but nothing worked until Timmy offered him food witch he started to eat but spat out. Timmy figure that Kicoma couldn't eat solid food yet and decided to mash the food he had into liquid so the infant can eat. When he offered the liquefied food Kicoma happily drank it up. Now Roger and Timmy faced a dilemma: What to do with the infant they found. They couldn't take him with them for their parents would freak out upon seeing him. It was Timmy who came up with the idea of telling their parents that they would be playing with each other but instead they would be taking care of the infant. But when Timmy gave Kicoma to Roger to be able to get some blankets for the infant he started to cry again and try to get out of Roger hand while at the same time reaching for Timmy. Roger figured that it was best for him to get the blankets and Timmy to stay with Kicoma. And so they spent the first year taking care of Kicoma in the junkyard with Timmy being the only person that could quite the young baby. In the second year Kicoma didn't need round the clock care and was moved to the cave and Timmy and Roger visiting him and bringing food for him. During one of the visits Timmy and Roger were playing hide 'n go seek with Kicoma and Roger was it. The two were hiding in another cave that they had found. Timmy thought he heard a voice but thought he was hearing thing for he knew Kicoma couldn't talk and the voice could not belong to Roger. When he continued to hear the voice and looked at Kicoma. It dawned on him that somehow he was understanding what Kicoma was saying and it was later that he learn that he was able to talk to Kicoma with telepathy. It was later that the three met Dr. Zinco who discovered Kicoma and kidnapped Timmy and Roger in order to get him. They were lucky to escape before the building collapsed onto itself but Timmy and Roger knew that Dr. Zinco was still out and so they kept and eye out for him.

Deep in a secret laboratory in a mountain an evil doctor was planning something evil. His plan was to capture a creature of great power and strength and use it to rule the world. He already tried once and almost succeeded but the creature escape his grasp. The creature was smart but that wouldn't stop him from getting to his goal. He knew where he was and was now buying his time until he could capture it. Now to deal with the kids that was with it. He just couldn't snatch them for the creature was being too protective of them. He sigh as he continued to think of a way to make the creature his. Then he thought of something that might work and smiled to himself. 

Meanwhile…….

Kicoma quietly went through town as he made his way to Timmy's house. He was sure to stay in the dark and out of people's sight. When he reached Timmy's house he settled in the tree that over looked Timmy's room. He could see that Timmy was already in bed and sleeping and was glad that he was safe. He settled back making sure that he could still see into Timmy's room. Night dragged on and nothing happened and Kicoma was starting to fall asleep. He tried to stay but sleep was coming over with much force with each passing second until he finally fell asleep. Morning soon came and Timmy woke up as he sat up and stretched with a yawn. For some reason or another he looked out the window and smiled for laying on a branch of the tree outside his room was Kicoma.


End file.
